


Sudoku

by FlamingDoritos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventures of Sir James, All Aboard For A Feels Trip, Anal Sex, Bonding, Developing Relationship, M/M, Makeouts, Not-So-Random Hookup, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Romance, attempted fisting, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingDoritos/pseuds/FlamingDoritos
Summary: The damn puzzle had been bothering him for days, and eventually Léandre decided to ask for help. Despite a prickly exterior and no more than a single sentence spoken between them before, it turned out that Rui was surprisingly willing to give him the assistance he needed.





	Sudoku

**Author's Note:**

> Written with TheGoddessWater, who has been my partner in crime for nearly a decade now. We're excited to bring you a side story from the book we're writing--it's got no spoilers, nothing to do with the plot, and contains two lovely gentlemen meeting and fuckin'. So by all means, enjoy.

He'd spotted Rui sitting around in the dining hall, finishing a letter to his family, no doubt, and had decided that it was worth a shot. Léandre swallowed, briefly reminding himself that, rumours or not, Rui was his colleague, and even though he kept to himself, it probably wasn't because he was busy thinking up new curses to place on anyone who gave the king too suspicious of a look. Cautiously, he approached, offering a smile when Rui looked up to see who it was.

“Hey, um. Are you busy?”

“Busy?” His voice was low and soft, as always, and he glanced down at his letter. “No, I suppose I'm finished. Why, did you need someone hexed?”

Well, that was...something. Léandre swallowed again. “The curse thing is neat, but I'm wondering if you can help me finish this number puzzle I've been fighting with for two days.”

Rui gave him a curious look, accepted the half-completed grid, and raised an eyebrow. “How has it taken you two days to get this far? All you have to do is use a bit of logic.”

Léandre frowned, his nerves settling as he recognised the mage’s tone. Light. Teasing, even. “It's hard.”

“It's putting nine numbers in a grid over and over.”

“In a specific order! There are rules!”

Rui chuckled softly. “There are. I've done plenty of these before. Here, you've got two fours in the same section, and you're missing a seven.”

“What?” Léandre frowned. “Where?”

“Here. See? No seven, and you need one to figure out the rest of it.” He'd picked up his quill by that point, filling in numbers so rapidly that Léandre couldn't follow how he was getting his answers. “There.”

Léandre's frown deepened, and he leaned over Rui to get a better look. “How did you do that so quickly?” He reached over and flipped the parchment, revealing another grid with only a few numbers filled in. “Here, let's start a new one, and you can talk me through it.”

Rui grinned and inked his quill, gesturing to the seat next to him. “Sit. Who gave these to you, anyway? I didn't have you pegged as the type to enjoy logic puzzles.”

“A cutie down at the docks,” he chuckled. “They seemed interesting, so I thought I'd give them a try.”

“Of course you did. The cutie, or the puzzle?”

It was the closest thing to a joke that Léandre had ever heard Rui make. He opened his mouth to respond, closed it again, and rumpled Rui's hair instead. “Very funny, thanks. I don't just sleep with anyone who offers. I have standards.”

“Sure you do,” Rui said, absently smoothing down his hair. After a moment's thought, he dabbed excess ink in the corner of the page and scratched a seven in one of the boxes.

“Again!” Léandre leaned over. “How'd you narrow that down so quick?”

“This square,” Rui indicated the three-by-three he'd just added the number to, “needed a seven. There's one in this row, and this column. So that left this space.”

“So then...you can put one here, and here.” He grinned at the other man. “Right?”

Rui’s quill hovered over the parchment as he checked Léandre's answer. “Yes to the first, no to the second.”

“So I'm half-right.” Léandre took a moment to examine the grid. “So then...a nine here?” His hand fell onto Rui's shoulder as he leaned in. “Which leaves us with...a one, here, then a four.”

“Yes, actually.” Rui flicked him in the nose with the feather end of the quill. “You're getting it.”

Léandre blinked, then burst out laughing. “You're a nice guy when you let people in. I like you, Rui.”

It was Rui's turn to blink. “What?” People didn't call him _nice_.

“Hm? Oh, put a two in there.” Léandre settled against him. “You're nice. Easy to get on with.”

He was warm. Not like the natural heat that came off of a fire mage or anything, just a comforting presence. Rui scratched in the two. “Well, thanks, I suppose.”

Léandre's other arm fell around his waist to better steady himself—at this point he was halfway out of his chair—and he squeezed Rui. “You always seem kind of...I dunno. Lonely. And I wasn't ever really sure how to approach you. People...say things about you. And I knew they couldn't be true, else Xalvadore wouldn't be so close with you, but...it's nerve-wracking, when all you hear are bad things.” He sighed against Rui's neck. “I'm glad I ran into you today.”

Rui filled in an eight and brushed the end of the quill against his chin, thoughtful. “So am I.” He began drawing tiny hatch marks in a corner. “People say what they will.”

“I know, but...I don't know.” Léandre plucked the quill from Rui's hand to write in another number. “It bothers me, now that I'm here and talking to you, that I fell for it.”

“I didn't give you much reason not to.”

“I guess, but you're naturally kind of quiet, so I wouldn't expect you to just walk up to me and say 'By the way, I'm super nice actually, let's chat sometime.'” He yawned. “You're comfy, Rui.”

“You're heavy.” He shrugged his shoulder to emphasize.

“But you're strong.” Léandre shifted some of his weight off of the other man. “You want to move someplace else and keep doing these? I've got a whole stack in my quarters I can go get, and there's a quiet little corner in the library with a loveseat that would fit both of us.”

“I—sure, I guess.”

“Excellent!” Léandre was on his feet in the blink of an eye. “Come on, if you take up the ink and quill, I'll grab those puzzles and something to drink and meet you there. Do you drink wine, or should I find something else?”

He blinked. “Wine is fine. Whatever you like.” He stoppered the ink bottle and tucked the quill behind his ear, smudging ink over his fingers and cheek. “The library, you said?”

Léandre didn't answer and instead gave him a look. After a moment he licked his thumb, and attempted to clean the ink from Rui's face. “Hold still, you've got a smudge.”

“It's fine.” Rui caught his hand and moved it away, perhaps a bit too aggressively. “It's just ink.”

His face fell. “O-oh. Alright. Sorry I, uh. Overstepped.” He glanced away. “If you're just agreeing to this to be nice, it's okay. I can handle it if you'd rather not spend any more time with me.”

“What? No, I...why would I do that?”

“Because it's what people do, when they don't know how to tell me I'm annoying them.”

“But it's been nice.”

Léandre looked at him again. “Has it?”

Rui looked stricken. “Well, yes.”

“No, no, don't look so upset!” Léandre reached out and embraced him. “I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought...I drive a lot of people away, the way I am. With the touching, and chatter, and...” he trailed off. “Whatever. I'll get that wine, you can put away your letter, and I'll see you in a bit.”

Rui nodded. “Yes. A bit, then.”

-}(*){-

He hoped he'd found the same loveseat that Léandre had been talking about. Rui sat, toying with his quill and not paying any mind for the stains the ink left on his fingers. Why had Léandre asked him up here? Really, why?

“Hey!” Léandre grinned at him as he rounded the corner, a bottle and two glasses in one hand and a small stack of parchment in the other. “I'm glad you found it.” He dropped the parchment on the small table in front of them, sank into the cushions next to Rui, and held up the bottle. “It's closer to champagne, but it's nice and cold and fruity, perfect for a warm day like this.”

Rui couldn't help noticing the way that Léandre's thigh was pressed against his. “I'll defer to you on this. I...don't have much occasion for drinking.

“Really?” He poured them each a glass and handed one to Rui, folding his legs underneath him and leaning against the other man. “Not at all?”

Did this count as cuddling? “What reason would I have? I thought drinking alone was frowned upon.”

“What? Never!” Léandre laughed and took a long swallow of his wine. “Enjoying something nice by yourself now and again is nothing to worry about.”

Rui allowed himself a small smile. “I never said I didn't, just that I...don't, much.”

“Well why not?” He seemed to realize on his own, though, and his face fell slightly. “Right. Because people don't...talk to you.” A sigh. Léandre leaned over to rest his head on Rui's shoulder.

Tentatively, he patted Léandre on the back. “It's not anything to concern yourself with.”

A soft sound of appreciation escaped him, and Léandre leaned against him a little more, sipping his drink. “It doesn't bother you?” he asked after a moment.

“It used to,” Rui admitted, gently swirling his wine. “It's just normal now.”

“Still. Nobody should have to just...be alone.”

Rui shrugged and took a sip. “This is really nice, Léan.”

Heat crept up Léandre's neck. “Which? The wine, or the company?

“Both, actually.”

He chuckled and downed the last of his glass, setting it on the table when it was empty. After a moment's contemplation, he let his arm settle around Rui's wait. “I'm glad you approve, then.” A pause. “Is this alright? Me...like this?”

Rui took a larger drink of his wine, sure he was getting pink in the cheeks, and doubly sure he wouldn't be able to blame the alcohol. “If that's where you're comfortable.”

“That wasn't my question.” Léandre sat up for a moment. “I like to touch people, and get close with them. But if it's not something you're alright with, I'll try to remember and tone it down.”

“I'm alright with it.” Rui drained his glass and set it next to Léandre's. “Just because I avoid people because they avoid _me_ doesn't mean I don't like physical contact. It's nice. And I know you. Sort of. Better than I know most people. So it's alright.”

He couldn't quite help the way he was smiling, and settled back against Rui. “You're so great. I hope you know that.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to think you're up to something.”

“Something like what?”

Rui's arm settled around Léandre's shoulders. “I don't know. But it's...odd to hear.”

“Just because you don't hear it much doesn't mean it isn't true.” He squeezed. “You're a smart guy, and good for lounging around with, and you're nice. And...probably some other things too.” Léandre laughed. “Tell me about yourself. I don't know much.”

Rui looked at his stained fingers. “I don't know how much there is to tell.” He let out a wry laugh. “I don't even know how I'd start.”

“Siblings? Where you grew up? What you like to do in your spare time, since the rumours appear to be wrong about it being nothing but curses?” Léandre shrugged. “The reason you smell so nice? I don't know, just...anything. If we're going to be friends, we may as well get to know each other.”

“You think I smell nice?” That was a surprise.

“Yeah, like cocoa and oranges. It's nice.”

Rui let out a soft laugh. “Nobody has ever told me that before. And...I don't have an answer.” He shifted, hooking one of his calves around Léandre's. “Let's see. I'm the second of three children, with a younger brother and older sister.”

“Yeah? That's lucky. I'm an only child, myself.” Léandre yawned and nestled a bit further into Rui's chest. When it became clear that this wouldn't be a comfortable position, he gently pushed Rui down until they were laying side-by-side, feet hanging off one arm of the loveseat. Rui gave him a bemused look but said nothing, and

Léandre grinned. “Tell me about your family?”

Rui squirmed slightly, getting more comfortable and—dare he say it?—enjoying the press of Léandre's body against his. “Well, I resented my brother for ages, as he did me, apparently. I was sure he'd somehow been born to make up for my...poor manifestation. And he thought our parents favoured me over him because all he saw was the attention they gave me. We made our peace before I was given to Xalvadore.

“My sister and I got along famously until she got married. She and I still get on well, but her husband finds me unsavoury and thinks that all of my...undesirable qualities are somehow contagious, and my nieces might catch one or all of them. So I don't see any of them, really, unless they happen to be there when I visit my parents, or my sister brings them here, to town.” He shifted again, one arm draping around Léandre's waist, fingers teasing an idle design against the other man's lower back. “The last time I saw the girls, they were young enough to not understand why I put people on edge; they just saw someone new to play with.”

It took Léandre some time to respond. “Kids are great,” he finally said. “They're awful sweet. I'm sorry that...things have been so tough for you.”

Rui shrugged. “I manage.”

“You do, I guess.” He squirmed under Rui's touch and smiled at him when he received an inquisitive look. “I'm ticklish there, it's fine.” Then Rui's previous comment clicked. “Wait, wait. You were given to Xal?”

Rui stilled his fingers. “You didn't know? I wasn't—I'm not—enslaved or anything. Xalvadore pays me, the same as you. But I was basically purchased. His parents discovered me, and what I can do, and they told my parents that they wanted me to come back to the capital to work with the prince. They said no, but then the king offered them a very generous monetary compensation.” Rui shrugged. “Like a reverse dowry, or something.”

“I had no idea,” Léandre breathed. “All that, just in case Fraise wound up being dangerous. That's...just awful.”

He slid his hand to Léandre's waist. “Xal has always hated how I entered his life.” A long sigh escaped him. “I would never hurt Fraise.”

“You wouldn't,” Léandre agreed, pressing closer to him. “I know you wouldn't, not unless there was a real emergency.”

“I swore as much when she and Xalvadore took the crown.” This had to qualify as cuddling by now.

“We all had to swear something like that, I think.” Goddesses, Rui was so warm, nothing even close to the icy touch that rumours spoke of. “I had to, when I because a retainer. That if anything ever happened, and she flew into a rage and endangered us all, I'd do all I could to protect her from herself. But if I can't, I'm...” It hurt to even think about it, to imagine hurting his queen, “I'm to leave her to you, and defend him.”

“I'm sorry.” Rui's arms slipped around him as best they could and squeezed for a moment. “I know you care for her deeply, the same way I care for Xalvadore. If—if that day ever comes, and I pray it never will, I...” he swallowed hard, “I will not cause her any harm if it can be avoided.”

“You're good at what you do, I'm sure.” Léandre squeezed him back. “And I know that seals and the like are tricky, but if you're as gifted as people say you are, she'd be fine. Annoyed, but fine.”

Rui nodded. “As long as a seal is enough—and you'd be hard pressed to find someone whose resistance could stand up to one of my seals—we have nothing to fear should that day ever come.” He shifted again, coming perilously close to kneeing Léandre in the groin.

A strangled sound escaped him, and he laughed nervously. “Careful, there. Here, if it's not wide enough for us like this, I'll lay back and you can get on top of me.”

Rui felt his cheeks burn. “Use that line often?”

“Wh-what?” It was Léandre's turn to blush, and he tried to stammer out an explanation. “N-no, I'm not trying to flirt—n-not that you aren't a total cutie, but—no, I just—if you need more room—I—”

Well, that answered that unasked question. He registered as 'cute, but no,' apparently. That was fine. Rui sat up and got off the loveseat. “It's alright. You get comfy.”

“No, I—” Fire Above, he'd screwed it all up, Rui was going to leave. Without thinking he sat up and reached out to catch Rui's hand. “Don't leave, please. I—I'm so glad I could finally talk to you, and I'm not trying to seduce you, or scare you off, I just—I'm sorry.” He looked at the ground, an ache forming in his chest. “Please stay.”

Rui's fingers curled around his. “I'm not going anywhere, Léan. Really. Just get comfy, and I'll arrange myself around you.”

He didn't move, and blinked the sting from his eyes. “You're sure? I won't be mad if you...want to go. I'd probably want to go too.”

“I just said I'll stay.” A small smile. “I told you, I like physical contact.”

“People say things when they don't want to hurt other people.” Léandre glanced up.

“And I don't want you to lie to me, just to make me feel better.”

“I don't. And I won't. If I want to leave, I will leave. If I want you to go away, I will tell you. I will not spare someone's feelings by lying, because it cheapens me.” He gave Léandre's hand a squeeze. “Now. Do you want me to stay?”

“Y-yes.” But he didn't move, and he didn't let go of Rui's hand.

“Then I'll stay.” This was...what was he supposed to do? Just wait for Léandre to move? Say something? ...say what, if he did? He ran his thumb across the back of Léandre's hand, waiting. “What do you need, Léan?”

He shrugged.

Rui suppressed a sigh. “What did I do, then?”

“Nothing! You didn't do anything, I just. Um. Worry.” Léandre seemed to snap out of whatever state he was in, and let out a nervous laugh, flopping back down on the cushions. “I know people say I'm promiscuous, and that I don't take anything seriously. And that I'll sleep with anyone, and all I can do is flirt. And they're not entirely wrong. I love sex, for sure, but not just...with anyone. I like being able to have at least some kind of connection, even if I haven't known them long.” He sighed. “So when I actually try to just talk to people—especially since I'm so, uh, tactile, I think James called it once—I end up doing things, or saying things, and there's this look that I get, when people get the impression that I'm just talking to them so I can maybe fuck them later.”

“I didn't really think you were only looking to sleep with me.” Rui waited until Léandre looked settled before joining him, wrapping an arm around him and tangling their legs together.

“No?” The look on Léandre's face was one of genuine surprise. “That's...nice.”

“I did wonder a little when you asked me up here, but...I imagine the rumours about you are similar to the ones about me. A pinch of truth and a lot of assumptions.” He sighed into Léandre's neck.

Arms wrapped around him. “I figured,” Léandre murmured. “But I do just want to get to know you better.” It sounded like he was smiling. “And you're good to get cosy with, so if we both like it, we may as well.”

“It's enjoyable.” His hand came to rest overtop of Léandre's heart as he burrowed just a little closer. “I know I have a...reputation for being...frigid in every way possible and I suppose I'm just glad that you decided to say hello today.”

Léandre's voice was soft. “You're very warm, Rui. Kind, I mean. A little quiet, initially, but you're a good conversationalist once you get going.” He shifted slightly, nuzzling into Rui's hair and inhaling. “Tell me more about you? Um...where did you grow up? How did you end up here? I know King Casban...bought you, so to speak, but how did it all happen? If you don't mind sharing.”

“It's not an exciting story.” He sighed at the other man's touch. “I grew up in one of the little feeder towns not too far from the capital. Lots of farms, lots of farming families. My mother kept bees to supplement the income from our orchard.” He smiled. “My sister and I used to make candles from the wax for her to take to market.”

He settled more closely against Léandre, stroking his hand over his chest. “That was where I ran into Xal's parents. I...I'd jinxed a man for being unbearably rude to my mother. And they had a Senser with them. I guess he pointed me out to them because next thing you know, they're right there at our stand.”

“Oh.” Léandre smiled. “Well good for you, standing up for your mother.”

Rui chuckled softly. “She didn't even know I did it until they started asking me questions. I think the king liked that I was very...forthright about it.”

He laughed. “She didn't know? You must be terrific now, if you were that subtle at that age.”

“I've always been good at being...sneaky. I figured out it was better if people didn't notice it was me. Of course, by the time I figured that out, the damage had already been done and people back home were leery of me. I never wanted to hurt anyone.

“Jinxes are easy. Something like a seal is much more complicated, and takes time. It's much harder to be subtle, when you're making something like that.”

Léandre’s hand fell to the back of Rui's neck. “Just...little things to tease or annoy people? I don't know much about jinxes, honestly.”

“Basically. Jinxes are the gnats of curses. You know that game little kids play where you say a word at the same time and someone yells Jinx?” He grinned stupidly. “I...took it a little...literally.”

“ _No_. Really?” Léandre burst out laughing. “For real?”

“Absolutely.”

“That's great!” He squeezed Rui. “Gosh, you would have been so fun to grow up with.”

Rui looked at him quizzically. “No one else seemed to think so.”

“Why not? It's a bit of harmless fun, no worse than Compelling someone to climb a big tree.” Rui flinched at that, and Léandre frowned. “What? What's wrong, what did I say? I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”

“Compulsion is a slippery slope,” Rui eventually sighed against him.

“I guess.” They were quiet for a moment. “Does it bother you? Or...did something happen?”

“It makes me uncomfortable. I've never been Compelled, thank the goddesses, but there was an incident once.” His hand kept moving over Léandre's chest, not stilling. “It's very convenient to say the local curse maker compelled you to do something.”

“Oh. Oh, shit. Rui, that's awful.” He smoothed his fingers over the back of Rui's neck. “What happened?”

“Keep doing that, please.”

He was taken aback, and pressed his lips to Rui's hair. “Of course.”

It was soothing, and Rui relaxed against him. “I will preface this by telling you that they did realize I was innocent.

“It was about a year before I was brought here and, one of my peers and I, we were caught behind a barn in a moment of exploratory intimacy. It was his idea, but...he panicked when we were discovered. Said I'd Compelled him into doing it. Claimed to have fought me the whole way until my will won out over his and I began to have my way with him.”

His hand stilled momentarily as anger filled him. “That's _terrible_. That's a serious accusation, to just—to just say that you assaulted him like that! How could anyone do that to someone?! There are enough fucked-up cases of people being Compelled and not believed, and of people trying to get away with Compulsion because there can be that doubt, and to just—just make something up— _why_?”

Rui was silent for a long time. “I don't know.”

“Tell me that he got some kind of punishment, for the accusation.” Léandre's fingers moved to his hair. “Things could have been so much worse for you, if they hadn't found you innocent. That's— _I've_ imprisoned people for Compulsions like that. Sweet Water, what did they catch you doing? I just—I can't imagine.”

“It was surprising how seriously they took his infraction, actually. Once they realized I hadn't done it, that maybe I couldn't have done it, I expected he'd get a slap on the wrist, that it would be treated the same as if he'd claimed I Compelled him to climb a big tree.” He groaned softly as Léandre began massaging his scalp. “His whole family up and left from the shame.”

“But what happened to him? A-and—I don't mean to pry, but what...were you both doing? I just—I imagine that it would have been worse if you were fucking him, and better if it was just some kissing, maybe. But also harder to blame you in the first place.” Léandre squeezed him tight. “It's just...awful, but I can't help wanting to know.”

Rui flushed. “I was sucking him off, if you must know.”

He made a face. “Yeah, that'd be...harder to deny. But it's still good that they approached it the way they did. Probably since you were the one giving, instead of receiving, that's—I guess they'd have known it was...um. You were both, uh, willing, and thinking clearly.”

“Actually,” Rui looked away, “the fact that he couldn't describe what Compulsion was like with any consistency was the real clincher. But the...our situation certainly helped put the doubt in his tale.”

“O-oh.” Léandre squeezed him tight. “Still, I'm...it's shitty, and I'm sorry. Especially since...I don't know. Sex is important, and to have that happen, it's just...not right.”

“It's not.” Rui burrowed into the crook of his neck. “But they took away his right to any inheritance in town, forced his family to pay mine reparations, and...had him sealed. As they would have me if I had been found guilty.” He could feel Léandre's heartbeat beneath his hand, still slowing from his anger. “It wasn't right, but...it's more than I ever expected.”

“Sealed for how long?” Rui's face was right there, and the temptation to just kiss him and hold him and tell him it was alright was almost too much (and besides which, Léandre reminded himself, Rui was older, and they'd only just started speaking). Instead he opted to fidget with Rui's shirt, still tracing aimless patterns on the back of his neck with his other hand.

“A decade, I think it was. With an appeal at the fifth year if he'd behaved.” He hadn't thought about that in years. Goddesses, what a long time to be without Talent. Rui made a pleased little sigh at the strokes of the redhead's fingers on his skin.

“Well that's something, at least.” Another urge to kiss him came and went, and he decided to see how best to keep Rui relaxed and practically purring under his touch, instead. “How did your family take it?”

“Which part? My accusation? The fact that I and another boy were having a conjugal encounter? His punishment?”

“...yes?” Léandre shrugged. “The accusation would be big, and not everyone is pleased when their child isn't straight, and all the dealings with the law...it would be hard, I think.”

“It was very hard. Neither of my parents believed for a moment that I'd compelled him. My brother refused to be seen in public with me and my sister's beau was adamant that I be locked up just to keep everyone safe from me.” Rui sighed deeply. “As for my interest in the same sex, apparently that was a surprise only to my father, who was sure I was just waiting for the right girl.

“The trials were the worst. Having to state again and again my side of the story...it could have been worse. But I felt dreadful, knowing that my actions had brought so much discord to our lives.”

“Hey, hey.” He pressed his lips to Rui's hair. “It wasn't your fault. You were enjoying yourself, with someone you trusted, and they turned that on you. He deserved the punishment for doing that, but you didn't deserve to be shamed that way.”

“It made me glad to leave, when the royals bought me. Nobody here knew, or needed to know.” Rui closed his eyes, just breathing in Léandre's scent. It was nicer than he'd expected. Not cocoa and oranges, certainly, more outdoorsy than that. His hand stilled on Léandre's chest as he pressed just a little closer to the other man. They were quiet for a long time, but eventually Rui spoke again. “This is really nice.”

Léandre's heart skipped a beat. Fuck. “I'm glad.”

Rui's eyes opened a sliver. “I apologize if I fall asleep on you. You have my permission to just leave me here if that happens.”

Léandre laughed. “I would never leave someone as cute as you alone and asleep.” He caught himself. “Uh. Not to be weird, or anything. Y-you know what I meant.”

“You've called me cute twice now.” Rui looked at him, questioning. “Correct me if I'm wrong, but you mean it objectively, as someone with no actual, physical desire for me?”

He turned the words over in his head. “I mean...that you're cute. And you can take that whichever way least offends you, I guess. Or just...pretend I never said it.”

Cute, but not attractive or desirable to Léandre. As he'd suspected. “I don't care if you call me cute. I just like to make sure I'm not...misreading the situation somehow.”

“Misreading how?” Léandre frowned, not quite meeting Rui's eyes. “I-I mean that you're cute. You look good. You're appealing. I don't know, supply your own word.”

Rui sat up on his elbow to better look him in the eyes. “You think I look nice but you don't find me attractive in any way that would make you want more than this—” he gestured to the way they'd tangled together, “—with me.”

“What? Why would you think that?” Fire Above, he'd blown it, and he was sure that Rui was about to leave in a huff and think that all the afternoon had been was just him flirting, but...Léandre could hope that maybe the other man wouldn't take poorly to that bit of attraction he'd half-confessed to.

“Why would I think otherwise? You said earlier that you weren't trying to flirt with me. Which I understood to mean you found me undesirable for anything more than spending a rather long time cuddled together.” Rui sighed. “You're not going to upset me if you're not interested in me that way. I've thoroughly enjoyed just having someone to talk to, who isn't afraid to touch me.”

Léandre cracked a grin. “Hey, now, flirting is just what you do when you've got a set goal in mind.” A flush spread over his cheeks. “But th-this is...whatever we decide to make it. You are attractive, Rui. To me, not just in general. But that doesn't have to mean anything if you're just looking for someone to talk to and sit with.”

Rui could feel his heart pounding. “Just because I'm not actively looking for something doesn't mean I don't want it if it presents itself.” He eased back down and nestled against Léandre again. Hoping. “I'd take a chance on you.”

He felt his pulse quicken, and was sure Rui could hear it. “W-would you? Even—even knowing my—my history?”

Rui's hand slid back to Léandre's chest and he rubbed a slow circle over the other man's racing heart. “It's not a crime to have had a lot of partners.”

“It's not, but it bothers people,” he replied, face burning. “Which is why I just—I'm not going to ever have anything but this, don't you see? People like me don't get _relationships_ , we get _fuckbuddies_.”

“Maybe you're just trying all the wrong people.”

Léandre snorted. “That's...kind of you, I guess.” Rui frowned at that, and Léandre looked away. “What? You said it's not a crime, not that it didn't bother you. So...whatever. If my history bugs you, we can just be...” he gestured to the way they were tangled together, ignoring the ache in his chest below Rui's hand, hating the way he'd blown it. “...this.”

“You're trying to put words in my mouth.” He kept his hand over Léandre's heart, and sat up again. “It doesn't bother me.”

“It's fine. You don't have to try to make me feel better.”

Rui's brow furrowed further and he reached out to cup Léandre's cheek, making the other man face him. “What did I tell you earlier?”

“That you wouldn't lie to me.” Léandre gave him a hard look.

“Exactly.”

The hand on his cheek was gentle, and Léandre sighed. “Just...don't worry about it, Rui. I can...I'm fine.”

“You don't seem fine.” He leaned over and kissed Léandre's cheek, a soft press of lips. “Talk to me?”

Oh. _Oh_. Léandre bit the inside of his cheek and gave Rui a questioning look.

Rui felt his stomach twist. “Is...did you talk yourself out of it?”

“O-out of what?”

Shit. “Being more than...two guys on a piece of furniture together.”

“I-I—no, I just—” he glanced away. “I just—I don't know, Rui. I'd love to not just be two guys on a loveseat together, but I want you to want it, too.” The knot in his stomach tightened. “And I...I'm me. So I understand why you wouldn't want me.”

“Damn it all, I never said I didn't.” Rui let out a long sigh. “I'm pushing, aren't I?” He didn't allow Léandre to answer. “No, I am. I like answers. And...I don't think you're ready to give me any.”

Léandre swallowed hard, willing his voice to stay steady. “You scare me, alright? People don't just decide they'd be happy with me unless it's for a quickie. A-and you—” he pulled in a breath to steady himself. “—you're great, and I love how smart and charming and cute you turned out to be, so I can't figure out why you'd even think about being with me.”

Ice settled into the twisted pit of Rui's stomach and he wished he hadn't asked. Even Léandre found him frightening. Léandre, who had spent the afternoon wrapped around him, was scared of him.

“Maybe I'm lonely,” Rui said quietly. “Maybe letting you into my world for the last few marks has felt like one of the best choices I've ever made. Maybe I've always admired the way people are drawn to you, how you manage to put them at ease.” He swallowed. “And maybe you don't think those are good reasons. But I just...” Shouldn't have said anything. Should have just stayed quiet and let good enough be good enough.

Léandre eyed him for a moment. “Honest to Water, I don't bother you? The...the sex thing? All my...partners? Because that's the thing that scares me, Rui. It—you—seem too good to be true.”

“Too good to be true?” Rui scoffed. “You want to talk about too good to be true? You're the first person since...since Xal, who hasn't treated me like I'm contaminated or something.” He sighed, long and hard. “I don't care that you've been around. I swear to Water, I don't.”

Léandre hugged him tight then, blinking the sting from his eyes. “That means a lot,” he breathed. “More than you know.”

Rui squeezed, as though he'd never let go. “I'm here,” he whispered. “If...if you need to think, I'll still be here when you decide.”

“Yes.” Léandre's heart was racing. “Yes, Rui, please. I—if you want me—this, us, I'm willing.”

Almost no hesitation. “Kiss me?”

It wasn't something he was often asked to do, and he couldn't help grinning. Rui's hair was soft and tickled against his cheek, his dark eyes eager. Waiting.

Léandre cupped the back of his head and pulled him in.

It sent a flutter through Rui's chest and he fisted a hand in Léandre's hair to keep him close as they kissed a second time.

Oh. Léandre shifted slightly, desperately hoping that Rui wouldn't be able to feel the growing bulge between them (and briefly, he cursed that he'd been aroused this easily to begin with), and kissed him a third time. A little longer, a bit more heated. Hardly more than his lips catching on Rui's bottom lip as they moved together. Asking permission.

Rui let out a soft groan, parting his lips and licking his way into Léandre's mouth, earning a surprised moan. His fingers clawed at the front of the other man's shirt as he shifted to get a better angle.

Léandre moaned again as Rui's tongue teased his, slow, sensuous, and almost entirely too much for him to take. Fuck, Rui needed to stop squirming or it would be impossible to hide how hard he was, how much he was getting off on mere _kisses_.

One of Rui's thighs pressed between Léandre's as he shifted, and he pulled away for a moment, panting and giving him a cocky smile.

“Wow.”

And then he was grinning and kissing Léandre again, delving deeper into his mouth.

A whimper escaped him, and all he could do was cling to Rui and focus on not letting his hips move the way they desperately needed to. Where had Rui learned to kiss like this?

They broke apart, and Rui's lips trailed down his neck as he pressed a little more firmly against the knight. He tugged Léandre's collar down and paused to suck a mark into his collarbone. His voice was teasing. “Good?”

Another soft whine. Léandre swallowed, trying to collect his thoughts, to wrap his mind around the way Rui's mouth felt on his neck, the way the older man was deliberately pressing against his arousal. His fingers caught in Rui's hair and pulled him close as he begged for more, pleading for lips, teeth, anything.

Rui nipped at his throat, relishing the way the redhead gasped. One of his hands slid up the knight's shirt and Rui scraped his nails lightly down Léandre's chest, grinning. Slowly he began to rock against him as he kissed his way back up his neck, stopping to moan softly in his ear.

“Fuuuck,” Léandre moaned. “Rui—I'm—I need—”

Rui's lips trailed back down the line of his jaw. “Mm?”

“Please,” he whimpered. “I just—look what you're doing to me.” A groan escaped as he finally dared to arch up into the other man's thigh. “You—nobody ever—”

“Nobody?” Rui caught his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked sharply. “I find that hard to believe.”

Léandre cried out, gripping Rui's hair tightly. “I _fuck_ , Rui, I don't get _this_.”

“What? Nice and wound up?” asked Rui, grinding his thigh along Léandre's clothed length. He leaned in close, his breath soft in Léandre's ear. “Where's the fun in that?”

“I can't miss fun I've never had.” He turned his head to give Rui a rough, wet kiss, reaching between them to fumble with the buttons on the other man's shirt. “But I want you to show me what I'm missing.”

Rui whined, arching into his touch. “It'd be my pleasure.”

He paused, leaning up to press his mouth to Rui's throat. “Take me to bed?” It wasn't a question Léandre was used to asking, and it was hard to meet his eyes.

A quiet moan. “My quarters are closest.”

“Please,” he breathed.

Rui gave him a long, wet, lingering kiss before sitting up, his own clothed hardness mere inches from Léandre's. He offered the knight a hand to pull him up. “I'm not far.”

Shakily, he accepted Rui's hand.

-}(*){-

When they reached Rui's door, there was a murmured enchantment. Léandre frowned, wrapping his arms around the other man from behind. “Are you...cursing your door?”

“I like my privacy. Especially for things like this.” Rui pushed open his door and led Léandre in, kicking the door closed behind them. “Disturbance free,” he murmured, his mouth finding its way back to Léandre's throat as he pulled him close.

Goddesses, Rui's tongue was like fire, teasing wet lines into his skin and drawing gasping moans from him. Léandre squeezed him, then leaned down to kiss his lips. He still tasted faintly of the wine they'd shared. After a moment he pulled away and swallowed, trying to calm his nerves.

“S-so—uh—how do you want—”

“You're asking me?”

“W-well—” he looked away, blushing furiously, “—I just—I don't know what you like, a-and—how you want me, i-if you want me—or—”

Rui kissed his way across his cheeks. “Hey, there's no rush. I've got a nice bed, though, and I suggest we use it.” He chuckled. “ _If_ I want you?”

He still couldn't quite meet Rui's gaze. “W-well...you could have changed your mind, I don't know. I-I like to be sure.” He caught the shorter man's hand and squeezed, the knot in his stomach slowly loosening. “Your bed does look nice. It would be a shame to ignore it, especially since I'm the one who suggested it.”

Rui's lips brushed his cheek again, even as he finished undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Strip down with me? Clothes and the bed just don't mix.” He wrapped his arms around Léandre's shoulders and kissed him hard. “Unless you're suddenly shy, of course.”

He grinned. “I don't know, there's something nice about undressing each other.” He reached between them to unlace Rui's trousers, feeling his arousal and the wet spot of precome that had leaked through. It sent a thrill through him. “Wow.”

“Oh.” Rui groaned and caught him by the wrist, rolling his hips once into Léandre's hand. Suddenly, all he wanted was a little attention and Léandre's hand was right there. “Please.”

“Yeah? You like that?” His lips found their way to Rui's ear as he relieved the other man of his clothes and gently palmed his cock. “Mmm, Rui, you're so big,” he purred.

“M-me?” he groaned. “I guess you're in for a treat, then.”

“Is that so?” Léandre chuckled and squeezed him gently. “And why's that?”

Rui whimpered his name softly, his fingers pressed into the knight's back as he grabbed at the other man's shirt. “Depends on what we do, really.”

“I'm open to suggestions.” He dropped a kiss to Rui's neck.

“I can guarantee you'll have more ideas.” Rui caught Léandre's shirt and pulled it off, biting his lip as he pressed his palms to Léandre's chest.

Léandre barked out a short laugh and nuzzled against the other man's neck. “Suggestions, sure, but not—I don't know what you like. A-and that's—I want you to like it, not just for it to be...” he shrugged. “Sex.”

Rui was blushing. “Well I...intend to enjoy it. I just...” he looked down, biting his lip. “It's been quite a while for me.”

“Oh.” Léandre caught his chin and kissed him. “Then we'll just...take it slow and try to enjoy ourselves, then.” Gently, he guided Rui's hands to his waistband. “So let's get these off me, and see what happens.”

Rui leaned in to kiss him softly, hands working open the laces of his pants. “That's all I want.”

Léandre let out a soft sigh, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder. “You're sweet, Rui.”

“I'm glad you think so.” He mouthed at Léandre's ear, easing his pants down and reaching for him, giving him a gentle squeeze and grinning.

Léandre bit back a groan. “Bed?”

“Of course.” Rui's lips trailed down his neck and he caught Léandre's hands in his own, guiding him to his bed.

Léandre swallowed, suddenly nervous. Fire Above, what had Rui done to him, to give him these butterflies?

“You okay?”

Rui's voice startled him slightly. “Sorry, I just...I'm not used to this. Uh.” It was difficult to find the right words. “I feel...special, almost.” He glanced away and chuckled. “It's just nice, and I...don't want to goof it all up.”

Rui sat and pulled Léandre down with him, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders. “We can go slow,” he murmured, kissing his cheeks. “You won't goof it up.” Goddesses, he hoped Léandre didn't manage to screw it up. Or himself, for that matter.

He adjusted so he was halfway into Léandre's lap, hands trailing across his chest. He thumbed over a nipple and grinned when Léandre let out a soft sound of appreciation. His arousal was pressed against the other man's hip and Rui ground softly against him, aching to relieve just a little of that pressure.

Léandre flushed and pulled Rui fully into his lap. “You're sweet, Rui.”

“Still odd to hear that.”

“I'm not wrong,” he murmured, threading his fingers through the other man's dark hair. After a moment he kissed Rui, licking a gentle line over his bottom lip.

A soft groan. “Léan.”

“Rui.” Léandre kissed his way into Rui's mouth, eventually leaning back against the pillows and reaching between them to grip him. Rui groaned, his hand cupping the back of Léandre's neck to pull him closer. His hips jerked slightly, his tongue languidly teasing along Léandre's as he began gently thrusting into the other man's hand.

Léandre couldn't help chuckling softly, adjusting his grip slightly. “You like it like this, then?”

“Sweet Fire.” Rui choked down a gasp. “Léan...”

Léandre kissed him again, licking at the corner of his mouth. “What else?” he asked after a moment, his lips trailing to Rui's jaw. “What can I do for you?”

Rui leaned down to pepper kisses over Léandre's shoulders and chest, and he let out an appreciative sound when Léandre groaned. He gave him a long, slow lick before answering. “I could come like this, honestly, but—”

His words were cut off as Léandre thumbed over him just-so before resuming his strokes, spreading slickness as he went.

“But...?” Goddesses, he'd never had anyone just kiss him like this, and he'd especially never had this much time to just explore someone's body, learn what they liked. It was nice, and he slowed his hand slightly, grinning.

A soft whimper. Rui leaned down to bite a new mark onto Léandre's collarbone, worrying the skin between his teeth.

“Oh—!” Léandre groaned, tilting his head back to offer his neck, fisting his free hand into Rui's hair.

Rui wasted no time taking advantage of Léandre's offer, licking a thick, wet line up his throat. He nipped teasingly for a few moments before biting down, laving his tongue over the skin and shifting, his thigh pressing to Léandre's arousal. Léandre choked back a cry of pleasure, arching up against the other man and begging him not to stop, his hand loosening around Rui's erection as his neck was thoroughly explored.

Rui paused and nosed at Léandre's ear. “Be loud,” he whispered. “It's just me.” His mouth travelled back down, his affections not ceasing until the other man's neck was thoroughly love-bitten.

“Fuck,” he moaned, bringing both hands up to claw at Rui's back, his mind hazy with pleasure. “Please, Rui, please, don't stop.”

Rui let out a long groan. “Never.” His lips crossed the plane of Léandre's chest, sucking and biting, briefly teasing over his nipples. A sharp cry broke free as he did so and he glanced up, concerned. Léandre's breath was heavy, his nails digging into Rui's shoulders as the mage experimentally flickered his tongue over one of the peaks again.

“Bite me,” he growled.

Rui nipped at him, looking up. When there was no negative reaction, he smirked against Léandre's skin and bit down. Not hard, but rougher than the previous bite had been. The knight let out a loud, appreciative moan, arching into Rui's mouth and pressing his erection against him as best he could, slickness smearing between them.

 _Goddesses_ , he was so warm, Rui thought as he curled a hand around Léandre's length and began stroking him. Satisfied with the mark he'd left behind, he moved his attention to the other side, where his affections seemed to be just as appreciated, if not more so, judging from the way Léandre began whimpering his name and thrusting into his hand.

Rui gave him a slow, hard, sucking bite, his tongue teasing the sensitive flesh, and suddenly Léandre was crying out his name as his seed shot between their bellies. Rui glanced up at him.

A flush crept up Léandre's neck and ears, and he looked away. “...sorry.”

He couldn't help laughing for a brief moment as he moved up, reaching up with his clean hand to stroke Léandre's face. Rui kissed him softly. “That was beautiful.”

“If it was, you wouldn't have laughed,” Léandre snapped, looking away. “It's humiliating.”

“I'm sorry,” Rui whispered, ice twisting into his stomach again.

The other man didn't seem to have noticed. “Sure, whatever. Here's Léan, he does this all the time, and can't keep it together suddenly. It's _funny_. I _get_ it.”

“I wasn't thinking that at all.” Rui's voice was soft.

“What, then?” He glanced over and saw the look on Rui's face, and a knot formed in Léandre's stomach. “Shit, no, Rui, I didn't mean...” Rui pulled away, drawing his legs up to his chest. Léandre cursed loudly, scrubbing his hands through his hair. “See, I told you I'd fuck it all up.”

“No. I shouldn't have laughed.”

“I shouldn't have let that happen, though.” Léandre reached for him. “Are you mad at me? For...for lashing out like that?”

“I'm not mad, but I don't appreciate it.” He didn't pull away.

“Shit,” Léandre groaned. “I'm sorry, Rui, I honestly didn't mean to upset you, especially after the best orgasm I've ever had. I...thought you were laughing at me. And that bothered me.” He offered the other man a smile. “You've...got a gorgeous laugh.”

Rui shook his head. “I do not.”

“It's nice,” Léandre insisted. Slowly, gingerly, he pulled the other man against him. “I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to hurt you. I can...leave, if you want.”

Rui rested his head on his shoulder. “You may stay.” After a moment, he added, “I would like you to.”

“You sure?” chuckled Léandre. “You get all formal when you're...I dunno. You were real casual with your speech a minute ago, and now...I feel like you're just...uncomfortable.” He pulled in a shaky breath. “Really, Rui, I shouldn't have gotten upset. I fucked up, and...I'm sorry. I'd give anything to take it back.”

A nod. “I believe you.” He raised a hand and ran his fingers softly down the mass of bites he'd left behind. “I'm glad you enjoyed this.”

It was almost awkward, and Léandre caught his hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his fingers. “You're incredible, babe. Honest to Water, the best I've ever had.”

Rui ducked his head to hide his smile. “Really, I'm glad you liked it.”

“Liked it?” he chuckled, kissing Rui's hand again. “As though that wasn't the sweetest, most thorough thing I've ever felt.” He felt himself flushing. “It was...special. Like nothing anyone's ever given me before.”

“Really? No one?” Rui eased his hand away so he could stroke a finger down the bites on the knight's chest. “But who would turn up a chance to have you like I just did?”

“People who want to say they've slept with the queen's retainer,” Léandre mumbled. “People looking for a quickie, people that I can't afford to hire. Just...people.”

A kiss was pressed to Léandre's cheek. “Well, you have me now.”

Warmth filled him. “I-I do.”

Another kiss. “And sometime, not tonight I think, you'll have to give my detail-oriented approach a try.”

“O-on you?” Goddesses, Rui's lips were so warm. “All—all marked up? As mine?”

“I'd love it.” He grinned. “Let the world know you've claimed me.”

“Really?” Léandre rolled onto his side to look Rui in the eye. “You—you'd want me to—to just—”

Rui kissed him again, letting his lips linger over Léandre's, their disagreement forgotten. “If you'd like to, I mean.”

He let out a soft, sighing _oh_ , leaning up just enough to taste Rui again, their tongues slipping together for a moment. “Yes, please. That sounds amazing.”

“It is.” He ran his fingers through Léandre's hair and draped one of his legs overtop the taller man's. “It really was beautiful,” he said, “getting to see you finish like that.” He nuzzled his lips against Léandre's bruising neck.

Léandre felt himself turning red. “Y-yeah? Even though I...it happened early?”

“Of course.” His lips pressed to a particularly dark bite. “You said yourself it was one of the best orgasms you ever had. Who am I to mock you for that just because it was a bit...premature?” A soft kiss to Léandre's jaw. “It was wonderful, seeing you surprise yourself like that.”

“S-so—why'd you laugh, then?” Léandre shifted, tangling their legs together.

Rui looked down. “I was just...happy, to know you were enjoying yourself with me. I didn't mean it to be malicious.”

“Oh.” Léandre caught his chin and kissed him. “I—I'm glad you liked it. Even though it wasn't supposed to happen when it did.” Another kiss. Warmer, wetter. Teasing. He moaned as Rui's tongue dominated his for a brief moment. “You've got a skilled mouth, babe.”

“Well it's got to be good for something. I don't often use it for talking.” Goddesses, a few more kisses like that and he might just get the mood back.

Léandre gave him a suggestive look and kissed him again. “Well, you kissed me until I was begging for you earlier, and you teased me hard enough that I climaxed early.” He threaded his fingers through Rui's hair and drew him close, catching the other man's tongue between his teeth and caressing it with his own.

Rui closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Léandre's neck, groaning quietly at the thrill that shot through his body. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on Léandre's back and found none.

Chuckling softly, Léandre delved deep. “I'm sorry, am I getting to you?” Gently, deliberately, he teased Rui's lower lip, nibbling and licking and sucking until the other man was whimpering into his mouth. Léandre pulled back to examine his handiwork and was pleased to see that a bruise was already forming. “You're right, that is fun.” Another kiss, softer. He rolled on top of Rui and lapped at his earlobe. “Though I imagine I could still use some instruction in the fine art of ravishing my lover.”

Rui's nails raked down Léandre's back again as he let out a low, needy moan. “Is that what we're calling it?”

“Mmm, babe, keep doing that,” he breathed, experimentally kissing along Rui's neck, searching for his sweet spots. “If that wasn't ravishing, I don't know what is. Unless you do, and would like to show me.”

A husky moan escaped him as Léandre's lips moved just so against his skin. “There,” he whimpered, “please.”

Léandre obliged, tracing a slow, teasing circle with his tongue before nibbling and finally sucking, earning a long, gasping moan and another line of scratches down his back. He chuckled and examined the mark he'd left, licking at it once more before returning to those soft, exploratory kisses. Rui's hand fisted in his hair as he gasped for more, please, _anywhere_ , a direction that Léandre pointedly ignored.

“I'd like to know your favourite places to be kissed,” Léandre finally purred, “so I can better _ravish_ you, sweetheart.” He nuzzled his lips against Rui's throat, trailing back up to his other ear and nipping softly at the lobe. “I want you to adore every touch.”

Rui wrapped his legs around Léandre's hips as best he could. “Behind my ears is always good.”

“Always, hey?” Léandre shifted, adjusting so they better fit together, Rui's legs tightening around his waist. Gently, he lowered his lips to kiss the skin behind his ear. A soft sigh followed, the arms around his shoulders tightening. Léandre hummed and bit down softly, grinning to himself as Rui moaned and dug his nails in the more he was teased.

“Perfect.” Rui shuddered, letting out a low groan and closing his eyes so he could better focus on the heat of Léandre's mouth against his skin, the firm muscle beneath his hands, and the slightest infuriating pressure on his cock where it was brushing against Léandre's.

“Good,” Léandre purred. He trailed his lips back down Rui's neck and over one shoulder. Carefully, he pressed down, trying to increase the friction between them.

Rui squeezed him with his thighs as their hips jerked together. He turned his head to nuzzle against Léandre's temple. “Bite me?”

“Where? Hard?” He nipped at Rui's shoulder gently.

“Right there. Hard as you'd like. Don't make me bleed.” Still not enough friction.

Léandre chuckled and kissed him there again before biting down hard. A shout escaped Rui, his nails leaving harsh lines in the other man's back as he bucked against him. When Léandre relented, he took a moment to catch his breath before pressing his lips against his temple again. “Sorry, that was right in your ear.”

“Don't care,” Léandre groaned, still clumsily thrusting against him. “Sexy as fuck, babe.”

Rui moaned as they found an angle that worked, grinding firmly against Léandre. “Good. That was exactly what I wanted.”

“You sound so _good_ ,” he murmured, leaving biting kisses across Rui's collarbone, none of them hard enough to leave marks. “Fire Above, I want you so bad, sweetheart.”

“Want me how?” Rui asked, groaning and pressing harder against him.

“Don't care.” Léandre reached down to catch both their cocks in his hand, moaning into Rui's shoulder as their lengths rubbed together. It still wasn't enough, but it was something. “Fuck me, babe. Any way you like. Or I can take you, if you prefer.”

Rui gasped and bit his lip. “You'd really like me to?”

Léandre pulled away to look at him, worried. “Of course. But i-if you don't want to, that's alright.” He felt himself flushing. “I already came once, I shouldn't be greedy.”

A soft laugh escaped Rui. He smoothed his hands over the knight's back. “It's just a bit surprising; with all the stories about you, I didn't think you were much for receiving.” He kissed the other man's ear. “I would gladly take you.” A nip. “And if you came like that from a few kisses and a little touching...” He pressed harder into Léandre's hand, moaning. “I'd love to see what happens when I'm inside you.”

He swallowed, glancing at the wall. “Please...?”

Rui sat up, pulling Léandre with him. “It would be my pleasure.” He kissed him softly. “Look at me,” he whispered, smoothing a hand over Léandre's cheek. “Look at me, Léan. I don't want you to be scared.”

“I'm not.” But then, he couldn't quite look him in the eye, either.

“A bit nervous?”

“I dunno.” He sighed. “Maybe? I just...don't wanna disappoint you.”

Rui's lips were gentle, so gentle, as he kissed him again. “I don't think you could.”

“No?”

A kiss was pressed to Léandre's forehead. “Save for that little spot in the middle, I have thoroughly enjoyed everything so far. I don't think I could be disappointed even if I had to get myself off while you watched.”

He let himself grin. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.”

Léandre pulled him close to kiss him. “Then...shall we?”

Rui gripped him tight and rolled them over, pinning the taller man to the bed. “How would you like me?”

He laughed and pulled Rui down for another kiss. “Inside me, sweetheart.”

“My choice, then. I see.” Rui grinned at him and sat up, reaching to his night table to retrieve some slick. “You'll tell me if anything seems wrong?”

“Of course!” Léandre smiled up at him, reaching out to caress his chest. “But you're my sweetie, and I know you'll take good care of me. So just do whatever feels good, and I'll do my best to work with you.”

Rui caught one of Léandre's legs and spread him carefully, resting one of the taller man's ankles on his shoulder and pressing slick fingers against him. Grinning, he nipped lightly at Léandre's calf before pushing in with a single digit.

He flinched, anticipating discomfort, and was surprised when he felt none. Rui's lips were soft on his skin, his hand gentle as he withdrew to the first knuckle before pushing in again, setting a slow, steady rhythm. Léandre reached out to smooth a hand over Rui's thigh, encouraging him. The mage smiled at him before licking up as much of his calf as he could reach. After a moment, he nipped at Léandre's skin again as he slipped in a second finger. Léandre let out Rui's name in a soft breath, gazing up into his eyes, and the other man rested his cheek against Léandre's leg as he curled his fingers experimentally.

Léandre bit his lip, pleasure briefly contorting his features. “You—oh, like that—you look so happy.” He pressed down, encouraging Rui's fingers deeper. “Mm, honey, you feel great, too.”

Rui scissored his fingers, still thrusting slowly and pressing deep. “I hoped you'd like it.” He bit at his ankle, sucking hard enough to ensure a new mark was there when he pulled away. “You look wonderful like this.”

“ _I_ look wonderful?” Léandre reached up to caress Rui's cheek, groaning as the motion forced his fingers a bit deeper. “You're not seeing what I'm seeing.”

“I'm not, but I like what I do see.” Rui nuzzled against Léandre's hand and kissed his palm once. He thrust his fingers deep and curled them again, relishing the noises Léandre made as he did, the way he spread himself wider.

“What are you doing, babe?” Léandre was finally able to gasp as Rui's fingers massaged a tight circle around _something_. “That's great.”

The mage laughed and took it as his cue that Léandre was ready for a third. “Making sure you love this, clearly.”

“It's good,” he panted, sounding almost surprised. “You're so gentle, and—babe—it feels—it's _nice_.” Another long moan escaped him. “It's—I don't—I don't bottom much, but it's never been nice like this.” Carefully he thrust down onto Rui's fingers. “That's amazing,” he whimpered.

“You mean this?” Rui made a point of thrusting his fingers hard and fast, grinning as Léandre shouted his name and balled the sheet in one hand. With his other hand, he held the knight's leg in place and gave him another hard, sucking bite.

“Please, babe, give me more,” Léandre begged, hooking his other leg loosely around Rui's shoulder and offering himself. “That's three? Give me four.”

“With pleasure,” Rui purred. He couldn't help groaning himself as Léandre's body eagerly accepted him, and it only took moments for the other man to adjust and start grinding down onto his hand. “Water above, you're going to feel so good. You do.” He bit at Léandre's unmarked calf. “You sure you don't just want my whole hand?”

Léandre cocked an eyebrow, grinning. “If you think I can take it, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I'm sure you could.”

“Yeah?” He groaned as Rui bit at his ankle again, then gave him a cocky grin. “Try me, handsome.”

Rui flexed his fingers, pressing them against that spot and grinning as Léandre cried out. He eased his hand away just long enough to pour more oil over it, tucking his thumb carefully under the rest of his fingers. Nudging Léandre's legs apart as much as he could, he slowly began easing his hand back in, watching carefully as other man flinched. “Good?”

He gasped, winced, and balled the sheets in his hands, praying his body wouldn't give out. “Slowly, babe. I know it might feel good soon, but it's close to hurting more than I can handle.”

Rui pulled his hand back slowly, watching for the tension to leave Léandre. He kept his hand still at that point and kissed his leg. “Tell me when you're ready.”

They tried again twice, but each time Léandre found himself crying out, unable to take quite as much as Rui had to give him. Finally he let out a frustrated groan and shook his head. “I give up. It's not happening, I guess.”

If Rui was disappointed, he didn't let it show. Instead, he nuzzled against Léandre's ankle. “That's alright. It's a lot to take, and sometimes it's not meant to be.” He thrust gently with just his four fingers, testing. “I'd say you're well prepped for me, at least. If you still want that.”

“But...” Léandre looked away, turning red. “I wanted to...I don't know. Take all of you.” He chewed his lip for a moment. “And now I've let you down.”

“Not at all.” Rui ran the fingers of his free hand down Léandre's stomach. “It's a lot to ask you to take.” He pressed a kiss to Léandre's calf as he eased his hand out. “Thank you for trying.”

“But...” He couldn't quite express why he was disappointed.

“You wanted to, I know.”

Léandre caught his clean hand and squeezed. “I did.”

Rui squeezed back. “Don't beat yourself up over it, dear.” He brought their hands up to his lips and kissed each of Léandre's fingers. “We can work on it, if you like.” He shifted, biting back a gasp as his cock brushed against the other man. “Would you like me to keep going? I won't be upset, or fault you, if you've changed your mind.”

“I guess.” He laced their fingers together. “But what if I mess this up, too?”

“You haven't messed anything up.” Another squeeze. “I'm glad you stopped me before I hurt you. And if you need to stop here too, there is no shame in it.” He smeared the excess oil from his hand over his length, biting his lip as he did so.

“You're...not just saying that,” Léandre murmured, more to himself than Rui. “Because you don't lie.” He allowed himself a small smile as he watched Rui stroke himself. “Sweet Water, are you ever sexy. Look how big you are, babe.”

Rui smiled. “And still easier to take than my fist.” He shifted, pressing himself to Léandre's entrance and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Fire burn me, you look so good.”

“Please, babe.” It came out softer than he thought it would. “I want to feel you. Be...” he felt himself turning red, “...be close to you.”

“Of course.”

Rui's eyes didn't leave his as he slowly pressed in. It was supposed to be gentle, Léandre knew that, but he couldn't help himself. Grinning, he hooked his legs around Rui's waist, pulling him in fast and groaning as he was filled. “I'm not gonna break, babe, not after all that careful work.” He hauled the other man down to kiss him, looping his arms around his shoulders.

“Just wanted to be sure.” Rui kissed him hard and set a quick pace, groaning in Léandre's ear. “I knew you would feel amazing.”

“Good, you're supposed to enjoy me.” Léandre lapped at his bottom lip, then offered his neck again. “C'mon, sweetheart, let's see just how marked up we can get me before the night is over.”

Rui's mouth ravaged Léandre's neck, darkening previous marks and creating new ones. One of his hands tangled in Léandre's hair and pulled. Goddesses, he just wasn't going to last like this.

“Fuck!” Léandre groaned and dug his nails into Rui's back, whimpering as the older man pounded into him. “Babe, you're incredible—!” Then he grinned and nipped at Rui's neck as he panted out his next question.

“Do you want to finish inside me or all over me, honey?”

Water above, Rui hadn't given that any thought. He moaned long and low, not slowing even as his peak neared. “Please,” he gasped, “may I, like this?”

“Of course.” Léandre mouthed at the skin behind his ear, panting as Rui's thrusts became more erratic, clawing at his back and whimpering his name as that sweet spot inside him was teased over and over. Rui bit down on Léandre's shoulder and groaned, crying out his name as he spilled into him, hips slowing when he was completely spent.

Léandre kissed him softly, grinning. “There's my sweet Rui.” Another kiss. “Goddesses, that was amazing.” He slowly rolled his hips, chuckling as the other man gasped and jerked, sensitive. “Look at you, sweetheart. You're gorgeous.”

Rui shivered and kissed his way across Léandre's cheeks. “That was wonderful.”

“Yeah?” Léandre beamed, squeezing his shoulders and enjoying the press of Rui's lips on his skin. “You liked me?”

“I loved you,” he murmured, nuzzling against his neck. “Goddesses, you're wonderful.”

Léandre laughed, squeezing him tight. “We're both lucky, then.”

“Apparently.” Rui pulled out with a low moan, grinning as he watched his seed trickle out of the other man for a moment. Then he pressed a kiss to the knight's stomach and ran a single finger down his dripping length. “How are you holding up?”

“Babe,” Léandre breathed, arching into his touch. “I'm good. Touch me?”

“Of course.” Rui's hand curled around him and began to move in light, teasing strokes.

“You're not tired?” He threaded his fingers through Rui's hair, grinning as kisses were pressed to his stomach.

“I'm getting there, but I can finish with you first.” Rui licked over his stomach, nosing against the marks he'd started leaving behind. “You're mine,” he purred, “For at least as long as these take to fade.”

 _Oh_. He'd never heard Rui speak with such a low, possessive tone, and he felt his cock twitch. The other man's grip was still gentle and teasing, and Léandre suspected that it would still be some time before Rui let him come again.

“Roll over,” Rui murmured, and Léandre couldn't do anything but obey, the anticipation sending a thrill through him.

“What are you up to, sweetheart?”

“So many pet names,” Rui chuckled, ignoring the question. His lips brushed the back of Léandre's neck. A short trail of kisses followed. His tongue flicked out, tracing the shape of a shoulderblade before he bit down.

Léandre cried out, gripping the sheets and pressing his hips to the mattress. Sweet Water, everything Rui had done today had been perfect. “If you don't—oh!—don't like them, I can stop.” Or at least, try.

“No.” Another bite, rougher, sucking hard.

“Rui!” He hadn't been able to stifle that one at all, and hoped that nobody had heard. “Honey, you're—” Another wet, biting kiss, “—babe! You're really claiming every inch of me, aren't you?”

“Every last one,” Rui's tongue lapped at his skin, punctuating each word. A hand slipped between the cleft of Léandre's rear, teasing his entrance, still slick with oil and his seed. “Inside and out.”

He was going to explode or melt, if not both. Léandre could hardly do more than whimper and rock onto his hand as Rui marked him up. Once he was seemingly satisfied with the number of bites littering Léandre's back, Rui relented. With a low request for Léandre to lift his hips, Rui wrapped a hand around the other man's cock, thumbing over the head to spread some slickness there.

“Babe!” It was incredible, the way Rui was touching him, almost as good as being fucked. An idea seized him. “Honey, if it doesn't bother you, could you...?” He reached back with a shaky hand, spreading himself. “...with your tongue? Maybe? I understand if you don't want to, though.”

A grin spread across Rui's face and he moved, pressing light kisses to the small of Léandre's back. He positioned himself before asking, “You mean my tongue right here?” He didn't give him time to answer, licking a thick stripe up the cleft of Léandre's ass.

A long cry escaped him and it was all he could do not to collapse onto the mattress. Shakily, he braced himself on his forearms as Rui's tongue teased his entrance.

Eventually Rui released his cock to spread him with both hands, delving inside with his tongue and chuckling to himself as Léandre keened, attempting to muffle his cries in a pillow as he pushed back against Rui's mouth. The other man's tongue was moving just so, his hands massaging appreciatively. But Sweet Water Above, if his cock didn't get some attention again he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep from taking things into his own hands, so to speak. And he wanted to please Rui, to do exactly as he wished.

That tongue of his was making it increasingly difficult, though.

Thankfully, Rui pulled back for a moment, nuzzling his lips against Léandre's rear. “I don't have the coordination to do it all, now. So I think you'll need to help.”

Léandre twisted, trying to look at him. “Anything you want, babe. Tell me what you want and I'll do it.”

“Touch yourself,” Rui purred, leaving another love bite on Léandre.

“Y-you sure? You don't have to keep—” he groaned as Rui's tongue returned, teasing along that tight ring of muscle and sending another tremor through his limbs, “—sweetheart!—keep doing that if it's too much.”

“But I want to. You make the nicest sounds.”

He let out a soft chuckle and reached down to grip his erection, letting out a relieved sigh as he was finally able to ease that ache.

“There you go,” Rui murmured as he resumed, his tongue moving perfectly.  
Léandre groaned, balling the sheet in his free hand, trying to prolong his pleasure as best he could. “Honey, I'm not going to last much—”

Rui broke away only long enough to encourage him. “Come for me, then.”

Relief washed over him and Léandre let himself let go, Rui's name on his lips as the mage pleasured him relentlessly, his second climax nearly as strong as the first. After a long moment, Rui finally pulled away. He pressed a soft kiss to Léandre's lower back and ran a hand down his thigh.

“Beautiful.”

Léandre's arms couldn't hold him anymore, and he eased himself down, reaching back with one hand to try and catch Rui to pull him up. “You're amazing,” he panted.

Rui lay down next to him, slipping an arm around his waist. “Thank you.” He settled against the pillows and closed his eyes. “You are an absolute delight.”

“My sweet Rui.” A flush spread over the other man's cheeks, and Léandre leaned over to kiss him there. “I'm so glad I ran into you today.”

“So am I.”

Another kiss. He wasn't quite sure if Rui would like the next question. “Do you...want me to be...exclusive with you?” Léandre squeezed him tight. “Because I could do that.”

Rui's dark eyes opened and he looked at Léandre quizzically. “You'd do that? You'd _like_ that?”

He felt himself turning red. “I mean...I like you. And it might be weird, at first, but...I could try. If you wanted me to.”

“I'd like trying that.” Sweet Fire, had this really all started with puzzles that afternoon?

“Even...” he couldn't quite meet Rui's eye, but it needed to be said. “What if I slip up? And...meet someone, and...”

Rui bumped his nose against Léandre's. “I trust you. But if that happens, we might need to reevaluate where we are.” His hand found Léandre's hair and he dug his fingers in, massaging. “Trust yourself a little more. I do.”

“You haven't known me as long as I have,” Léandre murmured.

“I haven't. But I have known Xalvadore for a long time. And you would not be the queen's retainer if he found you wanting.” Rui's hand found his cheek. “You're better than you think you are.”

“You're sweet, Rui.”

“So you tell me.”

“I'm not wrong.” Léandre kissed him. “You're very caring.”

“I can be.” He caressed Léandre's cheek for a moment before kissing him again. “You're spending the night.” A soft laugh. “In case I fall asleep on you and that wasn't already clear.”

Léandre laughed. “I'm happy to stay, babe.” He shifted, and winced. “Goddesses, you really did a number on me. I don't know if I'll even be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Well, that's tomorrow's problem.” Rui ran a finger down the bruises covering the other man's neck, and frowned. “I should have been more careful, though. So I apologize in advance.” He settled further into the pillow, closing his eyes again.

He grinned and curled overtop Rui. “I'll be fine, and if I really need it, I'll...figure something out.” He pressed his lips to Rui's shoulder. “It's nice, though. Being claimed.”

“Good. You're supposed to enjoy it.” Rui's arm settled around his waist again. “My Léandre.”

Heat crept up his neck. “Y-yeah. Yours.”


End file.
